


How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 7

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series: Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Rafe spend some time together.<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesson 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 7

## How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 7

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Brian Rafe opened the door, admitting one of the most mythical men of his fantasies into his apartment. "How's Blair?" 

Jim handed over his jacket and kissed the smaller man lightly on the cheek. "He's a prodigy at it. He's skipping lessons and going to do something special for me tonight." He sighed and pulled Brian close. "How are you?" 

Brian groaned the word, "Ready" and leaned in, letting Jim hold him up. 

Jim smiled. Brian was like this for him, all submissive and yielding and wanting. "So, then, do I need to check you?" He pushed the man back, who was blushing. "Strip off the robe, you know the drill," he growled, getting into the fantasy they had created over the years together. 

Brian untied his robe, letting it slip to the floor. He stood still while Jim walked around him, checking him over for missed spots. 

"You need to do something about your back again, it's breaking out," Jim said, next to his ear. 

Brian nodded, not smiling. "Yes, Jim." 

"Good, I see you remember your place." He came back around, standing in front and looked at his face. "Are you prepared?" 

Brain blushed. "Yes, Jim. I'm cleaned, opened, and ready for your attention." He looked down. "May I videotape tonight?" 

Jim thought about it and smiled. Obviously the man thought this was going to be the last time. "It's not over," he said quietly. "Blair was watching an older tape today. Matter of fact, he was watching it again before I left." 

Brian looked up and smiled. "Really?" His eyes shone with the hope that small fact brought him. "Do you think...." 

Jim brought him over to the couch, sitting them down. "I talked to Blair about my coming over tonight. _He_ told me I should come." He stopped to choose his next words very carefully. "Blair and I both think that you joining in would be all right, on occasion. Nothing permanent, but the occasional play time together would be fine with us if it is with you. Is that okay? We wouldn't pressure you or anything, just what you're willing to give us." 

Brian smiled. "Yeah. That's perfect. You and I both know I couldn't pull you away from him, or him away from you for that matter, and I'll be more than pleased to take whatever time you'll give me." 

Jim hugged him close, settling him across his lap. "Thanks." 

"For understanding?" Jim nodded and kissed his cheek. "What sort of friend would I be if I couldn't understand that?" He snorted and got up. "Come on, everything's all set up and you still have to finish your inspection." 

Jim followed the younger man into the bedroom, watching him light the few candles, turn on the camera, climb onto the raised platform that held the bed. 

He stripped off camera, knowing that it would make a better entrance. He slowly walked over, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Brian held out the bottle of lotion, waiting to pour some when Jim held his hands out. The older man rubbed it in while he found the rubber gloves and then helped put them on him. 

Brian spread himself out on the edge of the bed. He scooted until his ass was a few inches from the edge of the raised mattress and spread his legs invitingly. 

Jim smiled and ran a finger along the hairless portion of Brian's body, gently stoking and making sure he was ready to receive the toys. When he got to the plug, he pulled it out slowly, not wanting there to be any pain. He placed it on the bed table, on the cloth for that purpose, and smiled down. "Ready?" 

Brian nodded, so he picked up the lube. He squirted some out, rubbing it around on his gloved fingers to warm it some before slipping the first finger inside. 

Brian would need lots of lube tonight. When they had discussed the plans earlier, he had said he wanted the biggest one in him, the one that was just short of the circumference of his hand. Jim slowly spread the lube around, smiling at the almost silent grunts of pleasure he was causing. 

Jim raised the towel, inspecting the array of toys laid out for him. Brian had them arranged in order, and the two vibrating ones would already have batteries. That was just the way he was. There were ten in all, gradually going up in size, none a drastic step from the last, until the last. It was skin tone, long, thick and realistic looking in all but it's size. He almost shook his head; how Brian could fit that monster up him and like it he had no idea. A nice normal size was good enough for him, but to each their own. He would use it on his friend, and he would make sure Brian enjoyed it to the fullest. 

He picked up the first toy, lubing it. It was small, just larger than his finger. He showed it to the silent man, adopting the silence rule himself once it was picked up. They had agreed, neither would talk during these times, letting the other live in their fantasies for the duration. He slipped it in gently, sliding it in partway and stopped. He waited for Brian to push back and tell him he was ready for more. 

The signal was given, and Jim moved it. He played the toy in and out, changing the speed and depths of the thrusts at a moment's notice, not letting him get to used to any one thing. 

He slid it out, laying it on the cloth and picked up the next, lubing it. He always lubed each piece to make sure there was enough. Brian didn't argue with him on it, so it stayed an unofficial rule. He slid it in, slipping the just over two finger-width in easily. Brian moaned, making Jim smile. He found the younger man's prostate, sliding the toy against it a few times before moving it away and starting to use shallow thrusts. 

Jim slipped it out suddenly, and grabbed the third, a vibrator. He lubed it lightly, knowing a heavy coat was unneeded now and would hinder it's effectiveness. He slammed it home, making Brian smile and arch up, hitting his prostate first thing and turning it on high with a brutal twist. He let it run, shoving it against the little bump, for a few seconds before turning it down and thrusting gently with it. 

* * *

Brian was in heaven. He was almost lost in the sensations, his hips using a rhythm all their own. He grinned, making the older man slow it down to draw it out for him, teasing him with it. He was more than into it. 

He closed his eyes, smiling at the two men who formed behind his lids. It was still Jim doing that to him, but it was Blair was straddling his chest. The younger man was playing with his nipples, fondling his own erection, playing with his lips. They teamed up on him, teasing and playing and helping him get off. He sucked on one of his fingers, wetting them down, playing with his nipples just like the dream Blair was. Oh, that felt so good. 

* * *

Jim switched up to the next size, just smaller  
than an average man. He slid it in , watching  
Brian's face as he got caught up in his dreams. He smiled and  
angled the dildo to hit his prostate  
a few times, making him arch up and moan again. He loved doing  
this to him. Maybe Blair  
would like this sort of thing. He looked down, watching the rubber  
shift slowly in and out,  
thinking about how it would look on his student, how it could be Blair's  
body under his hands.

He tossed it away, skipping a few, picking up the other vibrator. He turned it on, teasing the loose hole with it, making Brian open his eyes and pout. 

He smiled, slipping it inside so slowly, watching it disappear, watching the erection so near his hand that he never had to touch get straighter and stand up some more. 

* * *

Brian closed his eyes again, smiling at the big tease. //Jim must be thinking about Blair,// he decided, //just like me.// He arched into the motion, feeling the vibrations run through him, but not really feeling' it. He could almost feel the grad student teasing his lips with his cock, rubbing the moist head back and forth across his lips. 

He didn't notice Jim switching out again, going to a bigger size. He couldn't feel the difference, the slight stretching that accompanied it. He was still lost, seeing' Blair tease him, watching' Jim enter him like he had wanted, but never asked for. How could he ask when the man was taken by the beautiful young stud that was his student/roommate? 

He felt the next one, a better than average one in both length and width slide into him, and imagined it was Jim sliding his monster of a dick in, stretching his hole. He pushed down onto it, taking it into him, making love to the plastic simulation. 

How he wished he wasn't so stretched out that this couldn't become a reality. Jim would just slide right out. But he would be fixing that soon. 

* * *

Jim watched the next to last one sink in,  
a groan coming up. This one was as wide as he was,  
and was so realistic looking it could be him. He slowed it down  
now, knowing Brian needed a  
little more time to get off.

He closed his eyes briefly, the body beneath him becoming a little less muscular, a little smaller, a lot hairier. He could see it as himself sinking into Blair, watching it go into his tight virgin hole. He couldn't look at the stretched one before him, not wanting to ever see Blair like that, so loose and easily entered. The Blair in his vision was tight, hot and tight. He had to use lots of lube and spend much time preparing the way for himself. The way he wanted him to stay. Permanently. 

He blindly reached for the last one. The big monster that Brian wanted. He wouldn't need more lube, he had been generous earlier with the smaller ones. He slid the Jim sized one out and placed the big one at the entrance. He waited until Brian had opened an eye and smiled before sliding it in. 

* * *

Brian was left. There was nothing in him. It was just like Jim to tease him with the last one, making sure he really wanted it. He followed the plan, opening an eye and smiling, then closing it and going back to his vision of Blair using his mouth and Jim in him. 

Oh, Blair was sitting on his chest, his tight thighs under Brian's arms, stroking in and out of his willing and wanting mouth. He could feel Jim stretching him more as he got harder, got bigger. Oh, the man must have gained a few inches. He arched his hips up, letting the whole thing be shoved in and taking it like a man. Not a sound did he make as he took it, getting harder, closer by the second. All Jim would have to do was to rub it across his prostate, the thing was long enough to be all over it. 

The Blair behind his eyes shouted, shoving himself in and down his throat, coming in great gobs of cum. He held his head still, letting, no making, him drink it all. He loved it. 

He could feel himself getting closer, waiting for the right second. Then Jim shoved it in a few hard times and he came, all the images in his head breaking apart in bright colored shards of glass. 

* * *

Jim knew Brian was close, he didn't have to turn up his senses to figure ti out. They had spent too much time, to many occasions doing this for him not to know. He gave Brian the last few hard strokes he needed, watching as the younger man screamed, arched up, and came all over his chest. 

Jim carefully removed the dildo, putting on the cloth and stepping away. He set things up so Brian wouldn't have so much to do once he got up before turning off the camera and gathering up his clothes, quickly getting dressed as he waited to make sure Brian would be okay. 

He left the apartment, locking the door behind him, knowing that it would only hurt the young man more if he was still there when he came down. 

* * *

Brian opened his eyes, knowing what he would see. Ever since he had told Jim it hurt him to wake up to him still being here, he left after it was over. 

He looked up. The light on the camera was off. The tray table was covered in the towel. The box of wipes was sitting on the warmer plate. 

He was alone. 

He cried for what he could never have. What he could never ask for. 

* * *

End How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 7.

 


End file.
